Nakushita Kotoba
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura. Suatu saat, aku pasti kembali./Kata-kataku yang hilang hari ini, karena keegoisan dendamku, akan kusampaikan padamu suatu saat nanti. Suatu saat, akan kupastikan, kau tau kebenaran akan hatiku. Biarlah kata yang hilang hari ini, menjadi rahasia yang kubawa pergi./OS/SASUSAKU/(fic lama yg belum sempat dipublish)
**Tittle : Nakushita Kotoba (Kata-kata yang Hilang)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Angst & Romance**

 **Warning : Semi Canon, gaje, abal, typo berhamburan, Eyd berantakan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku berjalan menjauhi desa Konoha. Tempat dimana semua suka dan duka terkubur disana. Jika saja aku tak mementingkan ego bales dendamku, aku mungkin tak perlu menyakiti hatinya, begitu pula hatiku. Aku merutuki sikapku yang terlalu dingin dan selalu bersikap stoic ini. Bahkan, saat aku ingin mengatakan apa yang harusnya aku katakan, kata-kata itu seolah menghilang begitu saja ditelan keegoisanku.

"Bodoh," rutukku.

Ya, aku sangat bodoh telah membuat seorang gadis jatuh pingsan di tengah malam seperti ini. Kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri di bangku taman.

'Dimana kejantananmu sebagai seorang pria heh, Sasuke?' innerku bahkan mencemooh.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sungguh tak sanggup melihat derai air mata yang terus melesak keluar melalui sudut-sudut emerald indahnya. Bahkan suara isak tangisnya pun membuat hatiku tersayat pilu mendengarnya.

Kata-katanya selalu terngiang di telingaku dan ekspresinya terekam jelas di otakku. Aku menjambak helaian ravenku frustasi. Sungguh Sakura, andai saja kau tau ... andai saja kau tau apa yang ingin aku ucapkan pada saat itu.

.

.

 **Flashback on**

Saat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang desa, tak kusangka teman satu timku muncul dari balik rumah dekat bangku taman. Aku tak tau apa yang gadis itu lakukan di malam selarut ini. Hei, ayolah ... ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk gadis sepertimu keluar rumah. Dan lihatlah pandangan sayu yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus bertemu denganmu ... Sakura.

Aku berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku bersikap cuek seperti itu. Dan aku yakin kau juga mengetahuinya kan Sakura? Tentu saja dia tidak akan menjawabmu bodoh, lagi-lagi aku merutuki diriku.

"Sasuke, mau kemana kau malam-malam begini? Kenapa kau membawa tas?" Gadis itu, Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh, yang kurasa tak memerlukan jawaban dariku.

'Tentu saja aku akan pergi meninggalkan desa,' batinku.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapku dingin.

Tch, sial. Kenapa justru kata-kata itu yang meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulutku?

"Kumohon Sasuke, jangan pergi," ucapnya pelan. Kurasa dia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Bukankah dia itu gadis yang cengeng?

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Lagi-lagi kata sarkastik yang keluar dari bibirku.

Aku terus melangkah menjauhinya, seiring dengan langkahnya yang berusaha mendekatiku. Aku tau pasti saat ini liquid bening itu telah bebas meluncur dari sudut matanya.

"Sasuke, hiks ...," ucapnya menggantung. Benarkan kataku, dia sudah mulai menangis saat ini.

"Kau tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh ucapan Orochimaru. Dia itu hanya orang jahat yang berusaha menghancurkan desa. Kau tau itu kan? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa jika mengikutinya. Percayalah padaku Sasuke, dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya, hiks ...," ucapannya kembali terpotong oleh isak tangisnya.

Perkataanmu hampir sama dengan Kakashi sensei Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melupakan dendam ini. Maafkan aku Sakura, aku harus mengatakan hal ini. Mungkin ini akan menyakitimu, tapi ini juga menyakitiku Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa mengambil jalan yang sama dengan kalian berdua. Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membalaskan dendamku," ucapku dengan sorot mata tajam yang tersirat oleh kebencian. Dan kebodohanku, telah memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahku padanya. Pada gadis yang tak punya salah apapun padaku.

Aku mulai menatap kembali jalan di depanku dan mulai melangkah, seraya berkata, "Mulai saat ini, kita berada di jalan yang berbeda."

Baru selangkah aku melangkahkan kaki, teriakannya yang berisi pernyataan, berhasil membuat langkahku kembali terhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

'Tidak. Bukan saatnya Sakura. Tak seharusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu saat ini. Semua itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka. Sudah cukup Sakura. Hentikan omong kosong ini.' Aku terus bergejolak dengan batinku.

Lagi ... lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Dan aku, hanya diam tak bergeming mendengarkan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Kumohon jangan pergi!"

'Aku pun sebenarnya tak ingin pergi Sakura,' batinku memekik.

"Jika kau bersamaku disini, aku janji kau tidak akan menyesal. Setiap hari kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan ... kita akan bahagia, aku bersumpah!"

'Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan Sakura. Aku sudah merasa cukup bahagia bersamamu. Satu tim denganmu. Dengan Naruto dan juga Kakashi sensei. Kau tak perlu bersumpah seperti itu. Harusnya akulah yang bersumpah untuk membuatmu bahagia, bukan dirimu.'

Lagi-lagi hanya batinku yang berkata, tanpa bisa aku keluarkan sepatah katapun. Saat aku berusaha membuka mulutku, untuk menyampaikan yang tersirat dalam hatiku, kata-kataku menghilang begitu saja. Tenggorokanku seakan tercekat, hingga tak bisa mengatakan apapun padanya. Yang kulakukan hanya diam membisu bagai patung batu.

"Aku bahkan akan berusaha membantumu membalaskan dendam. Aku tidak tau apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Jadi, kumohon tinggallah bersamaku." Ia semakin menangis terisak, dan itu adalah ulahku.

'Kau tidak perlu membantuku Sakura. Aku tak ingin kau mengotori tanganmu demi dendamku. Biarlah aku yang menanggung semua ini Sakura. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini, hanya menungguku. Menunggu kepulanganku di desa ini. Itu sudah cukup bagiku Sakura,' batinku sungguh lancar merangkai kata seperti itu. Tapi seketika menghilang lagi, saat aku berusaha mengucapkannya.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku kembali. Tapi, lagi-lagi gadis itu berteriak.

"Jika kau tetap ingin pergi, bawa aku bersamamu."

'Tidak akan pernah Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah membahayakanmu.' Harusnya itu yang aku katakan, tapi justru ...

Aku menoleh dengan seringai meremehkan dan berkata, "Kau menyebalkan."

Dapat aku lihat matanya membulat dengan sempurna dengan air mata yang terus menghujami pipi chubbynya bak air terjun yang mengalir deras dari puncak tebing. Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan, karena tak ingin melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku tersayat seperti ini. Melihat gadis yang kau cintai, menangis karena perkataan dan sikapmu, bukankah itu sangat menyesakkan?

"Jika kau tetap pergi juga, aku akan berteriak ..." Mungkin itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya. Aku tau dia berusaha keras untuk menyampaikannya.

Dalam sekejap aku berbalik dan melesat dengan cepat sehingga kini posisiku berada di belakangnya.

"Sakura, terima kasih," ucapku dengan senyum tipis tercetak jelas, jika saja kau melihatnya Sakura.

Dan aku langsung memukul punggungnya, membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Aku menggendongnya ala bridal style dan meletakkannya di atas bangku taman yang dingin. Sungguh aku merutuki tindakan kejamku.

Batinku berkata dengan lirih, 'Maafkan aku Sakura, hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku menghargai semua tawaranmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatmu terlibat dalam masalahku. Aku terima pernyataan cintamu, tapi aku harap kau bisa menunggu sampai aku berhasil membalaskan dendamku. Terima kasih Sakura. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.'

Andai kau bisa mendengarnya Sakura, mendengar apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Tapi sayang ... ucapanku ini, mungkin hanya seperti hembusan angin yang bertiup di malam bulan purnama ini. Hembusan angin yang hanya lewat sepintas, dan berganti dengan hembusan angin lainnya.

Aku memegang telapak tangannya yang dingin, karena udara malam. Ku usap pelan pipi chubby itu, sambil menghapus jejak air matanya. Ku kecup sekilas bibir ranumnya untuk menumpahkan segala perasaanku. Dan dengan rasa bersalah meninggalkannya sendiri.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

Kini aku telah berjalan jauh dari desa. Meninggalkan perbatasan desa, menuju kegelapan. Menuju guru baruku, Orochimaru. Bersama dengan keempat anak buah Orochimaru, aku pergi meninggalkan desa di tengah kegelapan malam. Melupakan anggota baru keluargaku. Naruto, orang yang tulus hati menganggapku sahabat dan saudaranya. Kakashi sensei, yang bagaikan sosok ayah bagiku. Dan Sakura, gadis yang selalu memujaku dan mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura. Suatu saat, aku pasti kembali.

Kata-kataku yang hilang hari ini, karena keegoisan dendamku, akan kusampaikan padamu suatu saat nanti. Suatu saat, akan kupastikan, kau tau kebenaran akan hatiku. Biarlah kata yang hilang hari ini, menjadi rahasia yang kubawa pergi.

 **Sasuke POV off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

Ficnya gaje banget sumpah -_-

 **Note :**

Ini fic lama yang belum sempet dipublish. Fic buat ultah Papi Sasuke tahun kemaren, walaupun isinya ga nyambung sama sekali sama ultah Sasu :D

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun...

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
